


Meet Cute

by lesdemonium (winnerstick), winnerstick



Series: Romtober 2020 [28]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It, yennefer is lowkey a bro and a wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/lesdemonium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnerstick/pseuds/winnerstick
Summary: Geralt meets Jaskier when Yennefer forces him to buy a new wardrobe.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Romtober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949827
Comments: 9
Kudos: 234





	Meet Cute

Geralt tugged at the outfit. It looked ridiculous on him. Yen had insisted that he branch out from his usual clothes and wear something that “actually fits, for once,” but this was just stupid. The jeans she had thrown him into the dressing room with were  _ far _ too tight. There was hardly any give and he didn’t have to bend down to know that they would tighten even further at the action. The Henley she had thrown him in with was  _ fine _ , but it was also too tight, and a bright green. She insisted it would bring out his eyes. It just looked like an eyesore.

He had to admit, at least he was relieved she had stuck with basics. Geralt had eyed a few of the other hopefuls and they were far more fussy, more busy, and he was certain if he put any of them on he would break out in hives.

Geralt gave a resigned sigh and pulled on the final part of the outfit--a leather jacket with far too many studs on it, she was just being ridiculous now. He looked a bit too casual and normal to  _ truly _ look ridiculous, but it was a close thing. Or maybe he was just being particularly moody because this entire shopping trip was a bit mortifying to him. Geralt was not in need of  _ help _ like he was a teenager that had never shopped alone before.

“Alright,” he said, pushing open the dressing room door. “I tried on your clothes. This is the only one I’m showing you; the rest are  _ ridiculous _ .”

When Geralt looked up, though, he wasn’t faced with Yennefer. Instead, before him was a young man with messy brown hair. His clothes were loud and busy--far louder and busier than anything in Geralt’s dressing room, but somehow it fit this man. Maybe it was because he wore it all with such an easy confidence. Had Geralt worn even a single bit of the mismatched colors and prints, he would have hunched over, tried to hide despite the fluorescence of the neon green windbreaker alone. This man clearly had no interest in hiding.

The man’s outfit wasn’t what made Geralt start, though. It was the way the man was looking at Geralt with his mouth wide open and his eyebrows so high on his face they were trying to become one with his hair. Furrowing his eyebrows in return, Geralt crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re not Yennefer,” Geralt said, though he felt a bit foolish the moment the words came out of his mouth.

“I could be, if that’s what you wanted,” the man replied with a crooked grin. “No, I’m Jaskier. Some scary woman out there handed these to me and told me to find someone named Geralt? I’m very sincerely hoping that’s you, because this would look  _ great _ on you.”

Jaskier held something out to him, and Geralt looked down, then immediately snorted. It was a black mesh tank top. Yennefer was fucking with him, now, because there was not even a  _ chance _ of--

Until Geralt met Jaskier’s eye again, and suddenly he thought maybe it would be worth trying on. Jaskier was already looking at him with such interest and unrestrained attraction. He held out the shirt a bit more insistently and Geralt took it.

“Maybe you could model it for me. Somewhere more private?” Jaskier asked, and now his grin looked hopeful. “Or I’d settle for a number.”

Geralt walked out of the store, ignoring Yennefer’s looks and badgering as he did so, with a few new pieces, and Jaskier’s number entered into his phone. The mesh tank top was purposefully buried at the  _ bottom _ of his shopping bag.


End file.
